


The Mating Ritual a.k.a Stiles is Doomed

by Inky_D



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_D/pseuds/Inky_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was not a trouble maker, he looked for trouble, and trouble found him on rare occasions but somehow the current predicament he was in wasn’t exactly so much trouble, as much as it was a fucked up and made to look like an upside down pineapple cake shit hole arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

The printer was going a mile a minute. It really wasn’t fair, it was Saturday night, Scott was living the life with Allison, and Stiles was doing research on werewolves.  
  
  
How was it that Stiles got stuck doing the grunt work on Scotts disturbing disease? Shouldn’t Scott be way more worried than he was? For the tenth time that night Stiles picket the pillow of his bed and threw it at the wall in agitation and then turned back to the Internet.  
  
  
Thirty more minutes into the websites and he started to regret his OCD need to figure out shit that really should not be his to figure out. He wasn’t even slightly wolfy he probably didn’t even smell wolfy so what the hell, still he persevered and after a while and more than his share of creepy kinky sites that hosted things that really and totally had his thoughts going down some dark tunnels starring his two favorite boy wolves and a very domineering Alpha Derek and after he started to get a little to excited he closed all the windows on his computer and pulled plugs out the printer mid-print as fast as possible.  
  
  
He face palmed the pillow trying to scrub his brain with mental pictures of anything nasty he could think of unfortunately the only nasty image that came up was that of the day Derek got shot by Kate and as disgusting as his arm had been in the car the rest of Derek was all intact and hot, now Stiles could only try to suffocate himself as his penis tent tried to put a hole through his mattress.  
  
  
His life, very fucked up, and he wished he could blame Scott, since the idiot was at fault for getting bit in the first place and causing this god awful chain of crap to come spiraling all around Stiles life.  
  
  
Unfortunately he was the one that had dragged Scott to the woods to look for the body and now the only person he could blame was his dad for not teaching him in his younger years that curiosity will kill you very much so or leave you with a bad boner and very confusing thoughts on exactly what your kinks were.  
  
  
A small ding was heard to his left and he reached blindly for his phone refusing to look up from the pillow just incase curiosity got the better of him, which usually it did, and he was back on the computer discovering just how fucked up he really was getting or maybe he always was just it would of never manifested hadn’t Scott been bitten, and speaking of the devil he was the one to text him.  
  
  
Do you know where Derek is? Is he with you?  
  
  
First thought to go through Stiles head was God I hope not and the second was, Do I look like the fearless leaders babysitter? Which is what he put in the text message to Scott and pressed send.  
  
  
Three seconds later he was upright on his bed and typing furiously on his phone.  
  
  
Why? You guys ok? Did something happen? Was there an incident? Is everyone ok? Who died?  
  
  
He hit send just as Scott replied to his first text.  
  
  
No, just thought he’d be there. Wanted to know something about Lydia.  
  
  
Which Stiles knew better by now, loosely translated to Lydia fucked up wolf-style and Stiles had to de-rail his dad for a few minutes so that Derek could clean up whatever crap the others did. This is why it was a bad idea to let 3 young teenagers, with barely an ounce of self restraint on their wolf-powers and a daughter of a hunter who was training to be a hunter go an a date to bowl.  
  
  
His phone buzzed again and he opened the text message as fast as he could, trying not to fumble the phone and drop it on the floor like last time.  
Kinda. Not a big deal got it all under control.  
  
  
By the time he reached the word control in the text, Stiles was turning the ignition on and hauling ass toward the bowling ally while trying to call Derek, who for some strange reason had an aversion to being found when needed.  
  
  
When he reached building he had already left over 4 messages on Derek’s phone each more aggravated than the one before till on the last one he just said.  
“Fuck you, why do you even have a phone and shouldn’t your superior hearing be able to pick up on it and meet at bowling your heathen spawns have struck again.” He thought he had gotten the point across and now was trying to gauge out exactly what had gone wrong, since there weren’t any people running out of the ally screaming at the top of their lungs.  
  
  
Stiles parked his blue jeep, and started a slow trek toward the bowling ally while at the same time still dialing Derek. Hey it didn’t hurt to have a back up plan. He was so focused on the building that he completely missed the fact that Jacksons car wasn’t in the parking lot and the hooded figure that grabbed him from behind and knocked him out, as he fell to the floor he heard his phone clatter out of his hand and heard Derek answer the phone in a very annoyed but clipped tone.  
  
  
“Stiles, I’m busy, whatever it is it can wait.” And then he felt himself getting dragged off by his assailant, he only managed to hear only a faint “Stiles you there? Stiles… Stiles?” And he blacked out, the last thoughts to go through his brain were, crap that phone was going to be an arm and a leg to replace especially since he’d just upgraded a week ago and that honest to God Scott was going to get it even if it meant that Stiles had to haunt him in order to make him pay.

TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stiles woke up with a migraine to rival all other migraines. What the hell happened? He turned around and tried to figure out his surroundings.  
  
  
It was dark, kinda damp and if he didn’t know the basement of the old now almost refurnished Hale house he would say he was in the same basement Derek was tortured in.  
  
  
But Stiles knew better, he was the one that cleaned up the basement the most, he knew every crook and cranny of the place and this wasn’t it. It was a close make of it, but it wasn’t it and that made Stiles worry just a little.  
  
  
After all Stiles only knew one person with a creepy basement and God all mighty if he didn’t know that Wolves had him and God he really hated Scott at the moment.  
A small creek and the door was opened, a man walked in and since it was dark Stiles tried harder to make out the figures his face but much to his happiness he didn’t have to work so hard since the guy light up a small torch by the door.  
  
  
The guy, much to Stiles delight, looked normal enough, unfortunately for him, everything else about him screamed werewolf, and Stiles wanted to vomit right there and then.  
  
  
Fear gripped at his heart, and his mind was going a mile a minute, from ‘what the hell, to if he would taste good’?  
  
  
“Stop that.” And Stiles jumped slightly at the gruff voice that came from the wolf by the door.  
  
  
After a few minutes of fighting his internal battle of don’t talk that always gets you into trouble he gave in and began to babble like an idiot.  
  
  
“Stop what? I’m not doing anything. In fact I can’t do anything I’m chained to a wall? Speaking of which why is that? I’m not exactly dangerous and I’m sure as hell my physique does not scream line backer gonna beat the shit out of ya. And where the hell is my jacket?” he finished as the werewolf just raised and eye brow at his meltdown.  
  
  
“That is non of your concern, I’m only here to give you food.” And he pushed a tray to his feet.  
  
  
Stiles just looked at the man.  
  
  
“Are you serious? How am I supposed to eat? Chained to the wall, remember?” and he tried to wiggle his wrist to make his point. The wolf didn’t say anything and just walked forward, looming over Stiles he pulled at the hook that held the chains on the wall and let it drop to the floor, taking Stiles who was unprepared for the heavy weight to drop on him tumbling to the ground.  
  
  
After the initial shock wore off Stiles mumbled a thanks, and began to massage his wrists, completely trying to ignore the giant elephant or make that werewolf in the cell.  
  
  
Few minutes passed and when it became apparent to Stiles that the ugly mug wasn’t gonna be leaving anytime soon, he reached for the tray and began inspecting the food. Hey he was human none of that raw meat crap no matter how much he was starving and how loud his stomach got. In fact he hoped that it was so loud that it was driving the other guy crazy, awesome hearing an all.  
  
  
But no the food was cooked or in this case the bread was, the cheese didn’t need to be.  
  
  
“So….” And he left it hanging in the air.  
  
  
Stiles really, really hated the quiet, especially when he didn’t know what was going on and who the hell other werewolf was.  
  
  
He got nothing in return of course.  
  
  
“So…” he tried again. “Do werewolf usually kidnap young teenagers at the bowling ally and drag them to dungeons and feed them bread and cheese? Or am I the lovely exception?”  
  
  
Still he got nothing. So he plowed on.  
  
  
“I mean, I think I’m pretty good looking and all but I’m not sure I look good enough to be treated like a Disney princes, locked up in a dungeon waiting for my prince charming. I mean, yeah I’ve asked around but no one has yet to answer me. Hey maybe you can help, am I attractive to gay guys?” and then shoved a piece of bread and cheese into his mouth and looked expectantly toward the scruffy man who Stiles could swear looked a little grumpier than the last time he saw him or maybe the flames were just playing trick on him.  
  
  
“So…”  
  
  
“Shut up,” the man spoke up. “You talk to much and you ramble.”  
  
  
Stiles opened his mouth again and the guy spoke up.  
  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
  
“Alright, shutting up.”  
  
  
Another few minutes and Stiles was done eating and was inspecting the other wolf. He looked to be around early twenties, light brown hair, kinda wispy, he was wearing a loose shirt that still showed of his physique and last his eyes were light brown and they seem to be studying Stiles just as much as Stiles was studying him.  
  
  
“So you got a name?” Stiles tried again to make conversation. The other guy just raised his eyebrow up.  
  
  
“You really have a hard time keeping your mouth shut don’t you?” Stiles opened his mouth to retort then closed it and bit his lip. Trying really hard to not say anything. Like that ever worked and all.  
  
  
“I don’t like the quiet. You still didn’t tell me your name? How old are you? You look twenty. Are you?”  
  
  
The other just let out a breath and bent down to pick up his chains and yank Stiles back up on the wall and put his linked chain back up on the hook. As he left he snuffed out he torchlight.  
  
  
“Seriously? Was that necessary? I honestly don’t think so? I don’t like the dark. Its stupid.” The werewolf just yanked the door open and Stiles swore since he couldn’t see so well he turned around smiled at him all creepy.  
  
  
“I’m Hugh, and I got to say, never would of thought I’d feel bad for Hale but, to have you as a mate. That has got to hurt.” And he walked off, leaving Stiles mind reeling and trying to figure out what the hell just happened or what he hell did Hugh, and who names their kids Hugh now a days anyway, not that he had any room to say anything about having a strange name but still mate... Just what the HELL?

 

TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles had been left alone for a long time; it he had to guess at least 3 days, but that was just an exaggeration because that was just what it felt like to him.  
  
  
In actuality it had only been 4 to 5 hours before Hugh showed up again with another tray of food.  
  
  
This time Stiles was prepared. The heavy chains, Hugh being a werewolf didn’t surprise him or that the only thing these wolf people seemed to eat was bread and cheese.  
  
  
But Stiles had a plan. A good, DETAILED plan.  
  
  
From the lonely hours that he had been left to his own devices, Stiles had inspected the wall and he is positive that a nap had taken place at some point, but after that, he had been bored out of his mind, so he’d just decided to do the only thing he could, come up with questions that needed answers and the best way to get them out of the other wolf.  
  
  
Part of the plan was to babble like an idiot on and on and persistently just ask questions until Hugh caved in just to shut him up or kill him. Either way Stiles wasn’t exactly going anywhere fast, chained to the wall and all.  
  
  
So when Hugh got comfortable, it’s when Stiles took a deep breath, counted down from ten and bid good-bye to everyone and anyone he thought was important and plowed through with the first question.  
  
  
“WHAT MATE?” ok that was not part of the plan and obviously he had no control over his mouth and brain.  
  
  
Hugh looked at him wincing since Stiles had shouted at the top of his lungs, well so much for step one to his plan.  
  
  
Stiles would bet money that if scientist studied him they would find that his brain and mouth were at war with each other, trying to see who can kill him first.  
  
  
Hugh only shook his head slightly and moved to take his place by the door while Stiles ate. Completely ignoring the human who had a pained face on.  
  
  
“No, seriously? What’s going on here? I mean you said Hale earlier right, so we are talking about Derek right?” and he took a bite of his bread and cheese and chewed.  
  
  
Hugh just looked forward past Stiles.  
  
  
“I mean, there aren’t any other Hales running around right? Derek is like the only Hale I know, so it’s got to be him.” Again Hugh just ignored him.  
  
  
What the hell? Well Stiles was persistent if anything.  
  
  
“And the whole mate business. What mate? And why am I here?” Still nothing.  
  
  
So he went for the second part of the plan.  
  
  
Rattling his chains as much as possible, making loud noises, and yay for him, Hugh actually winced, reaction!  
  
  
“So, I was thinking, is the reason you went after me instead of the others because I’m the human? Cause, honestly that’s not fair to me, I was even knocked out from behind. I mean, come on, behind?! Was that even necessary?” and this time Stiles had the other guy’s attention on him.  
  
  
“I am human, exactly what did you expect me to do? Sprout wings and fly?” Hugh just raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
“The most I would have been able to do was run, and even then not really that far, you guys don’t exactly play fair, with the whole being werewolf and all.”  
  
  
“Do you ever shut up?”  
  
  
A crack in Hugh’s armor and Stiles did a victory dance in his head.  
  
  
“Depends, if you practice hard enough you can tune me out, but according to Derek that’s not exactly easy when you’re a werewolf, something about super sensitive hearing and all, but, then again you guys have a bunch of other super unfair powers over little ol’ me. Wait, what was the question again?”  
  
  
Stiles had been pushing his food around, knowing very well that if he was done eating, Hugh would leave, so he was trying to drag his one piece of bread and cheese morsel out as much as he possibly could, and if he kept talking a mile a minute that might not be so hard.  
  
  
“Seriously though, why not Jackson or Lydia, they barely can control their ‘wolfs’ or what have you, why me?” And he looked straight at Hugh.  
  
  
The other guy just looked at him real hard and Stiles stared right back. Unblinking. Dead serious.  
  
  
“We need Hale.” Was the answer he got.  
  
  
A look of confusion was written all over Stiles for a whole second before his brain came up with a hundred other questions.  
  
  
“And I was your brilliant solution?” Hugh just stared at him.  
  
  
“What? Dropping by the house and knocking on his door seemed complicated to you?” And Hugh slightly fidgeted in his spot but nothing else.  
  
  
“Seriously!? What the hell is with your kind? Never been taught manners? This isn’t exactly the caveman era, where you knock some one out and drag them to God knows where, especially not me!” and in aggravation he popped a piece of bread in his mouth and chewed ferociously. As soon as he was done chewing and swallowing he continued his babble, he was on a roll. First creepy uncle Peter now this bunch of lovely coconuts.  
  
  
“Actually I still don’t get that, WHY ME?” Stiles didn’t really get that, did he have a sign somewhere that he didn’t know about that told creepy crawly werewolves to just come kidnap him. He was breathing heavily, now getting a little pissed. This never happened to anyone else, no they got superpowers he got kidnapped like a damsel in distress.  
  
  
God really hated him for something.  
  
  
“Well, you are human.”  
  
  
“Ha! I knew it! It’s cause I’m human! Wait what?”  
  
  
Hugh looked at him and raised an eyebrow, after a moment he let out a breath.  
  
  
“We need Hale.”  
  
  
“Yeah, you said that already, how do I come into the equation.”  
  
  
“If you would let me finish,”  
  
  
“Right, right, sorry go on.”  
  
  
“We need Hale.” And Stiles opened his mouth to say get on with it, but thought better of it.  
  
  
“For matters that are beyond your grasp,” And Stiles opened his mouth to deny that little fact, for God sakes, if anything, he knew more about the wolves than Scott, Jackson, Lydia, and Allison put together, and more than half of them were ACTUAL werewolves. But he kept his mouth shut, Hugh seemed to be in a talking mood now and depending on how long this lovely visit of his was going to last, he could pull out the rest from Hugh later.  
  
  
“And the only way to get him into our territory is to enrage him beyond control,” and he paused there, like if to say now pay attention you stupid boy this is important, Stiles never wished to punch someone more “and the only way to do that is kidnap his mate.”  
  
  
Stiles looked at Hugo for a bit then turned to his thoughts, tried to comprehend what he had been told. Hm. Kidnap Derek’s mate, that made sense sort of.  
  
  
On the Discovery channel he’d watched about wolves 3 weeks ago, it mentioned about the whole closeness of the pack and the alphas mate. Still after careful thinking Stiles still didn’t get the whole problem, like where the hell did ‘X’ fit in, if ‘X’ was Stiles.  
  
  
“Why do I feel like you are still lost?” Stiles looked at the other wolf in the tiny cell and felt like sticking his tongue out at him in sheer agitation for the insult.  
“Well, explain it better then.”  
  
  
“You are human, humans aren’t accepted into packs, only way that can happen is, one either you are born into the pack human, or two, you’re a mate.” And this time he pointedly looked to Stiles.  
  
  
Stiles just swallowed hard and had a mini heart attack. He was hoping that the last part wasn’t what he had been thinking it was.  
These damn retarded werewolf thought he was Derek’s Mate. OH MY GOD!  
  
  
What if they found out he wasn’t? What was going to happen to him when Derek didn’t show up to take back his ‘mate’?!

TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been hours since Stiles had just dropped off the face of the earth.  
  
  
They all knew what had happened.  
  
  
The wolf that had approached the others earlier during their impromptu date had taken Stiles. Excluding Allison who smelled nothing but smoke from people’s cigarettes and the fast food being fried inside the bowling alley, everyone was on high alert.  
  
  
From where they had discovered Stiles' phone toward the back alley and close to the woods area, the smell of a wolf that didn’t belong in their territory and Stiles' distinct scent mixed together only to come to a complete stop and vanish into thin air.  
  
  
Scott had gone over the area at least 50 times before Allison had to drag him away by his ear.  
  
  
After all if Derek hadn't been able to pick up on anything, Scott or Jackson weren’t going to either.  
  
  
On the ride back to the Hale house, it was deathly quiet. No one said anything; heavy breathing was the only indication that they were even alive.  
  
  
Twice Allison opened her mouth to try and say something and twice she closed it. What was she supposed to say, exactly, to help ease the tension? Nothing, they had just lost a member of the pack. Sure, she might not be part of the pack, and she definitely would never be able to fit in or understand it considering who her family was, but she could comprehend from what Lydia shared with her, just how close they all were.  
  
  
They had a bond that didn’t include her, but from their reactions, especially Derek’s and Scott's, Stiles was included in it whether he knew it or not.  
  
  
The trek inside the house was, at best, depressing.  
  
  
Once inside Scott started pacing, almost running, Lydia took a seat on the sofa next to Allison and Jackson just went to the kitchen, rummaging in the refrigerator.  
  
  
Derek? Derek just walked upstairs to his room and they heard the bedroom door slam shut.  
  
  
Scott turned and looked up to the bedroom, with the intention of going up there and giving Derek a piece of his mind only he got as far as the bottom of the stairs before Lydia spoke up.  
  
  
“Exactly what do you think you will accomplish by going up there? Aside from accusing him of something we are all responsible for and having him sink his teeth into your jugular?” And she inspected her nails. Inside though, she panicked, blaming herself for Stiles getting taken.  
  
  
Why on earth did she react like she did?  
  
  
“Seriously McCall, exactly what are you going to do about it?” Jackson came in with a sandwich in one hand and a coke can in the other.  
  
  
“That’s none of your business.” And Scott took a step forward to go up and then doubled back, took a seat across from the girls, and just stared at the wall.  
  
  
How the hell had this happened? He clenched he clenched and unclenched his hand.  
  
  
“McCall, how about we let Hale figure this out, that’s the only thing we can do at the moment.” Jackson offered his two cents. Scott just glared at him but resigned himself to agreeing with the co-captain; he really couldn’t do anything even if he wanted to. One: Derek would have his ass, and two: he didn’t even know where to start. None of them even knew the other wolf.  
  
  
“So.” Lydia started they all turned to her. “We all agree that I screwed up.” Finally she had gotten enough gusto to admit it.  
  
  
Scott opened his mouth to agree but Allison beat him to it, knowing very well that Scott wasn’t all there.  
  
  
“No its not. We are all to blame.” Lydia looked ready to disagree but Jackson interrupted her.  
  
  
“Stillinski is as much to blame as all of us, so just sit there and let's wait for Hale to tell us what to do.”  
  
  
“I agree, you guys should wait here, I think I’m going to go home and see if Dad knows anything about other wolf packs nearby.” And with that Allison got up.  
  
  
“Seriously? You think he will know anything?” Scott asked and the other two said nothing but their hopeful faces did turn to her.  
  
  
“Well, supposedly we have hunted your um…kind…”she felt bad saying that, but the rest didn’t even take offense they had bigger fish to fry. “For a long ass time, so I’m going to take a stab in the dark and assume he knows about other werewolves as well.”  
  
  
“True.” Lydia spoke up. “If anything, the fact that they’ve taken Stiles, doesn’t that mean that it’s your family’s duty to help and all?” She rose her eyebrow asking.  
  
  
Jackson looked back and forth for a minute.  
  
  
“Duty?”  
  
  
“Yeah, their motto goes something like ‘we hunt those that hunt us’ if I am not mistaken.”  
  
  
“Yeah, I’m pretty sure Dad will help.” She leaned forward and gave Scott a peck and whispered to him that it was all going to be ok, which she knows the two heard, sensitive hearing and all.  
  
  
Nodding in their direction she walked out, thoughts going a mile a minute.  
  
  
When they couldn’t hear Allison’s car anymore they huddled together on the sofa.  
  
  
Scott felt bad, honestly, that he couldn’t include Allison in this, but it was pack thing. The closeness to each other brought comfort and it calmed their already fried nerves.  
  
  
“Seriously, Scott, I’m really sorry, if I hadn’t attacked that guy and caused you to call Stiles this would of never had happened.” She bit her lip; Scott and Jackson both knew how hard that was for her to admit.  
  
  
“Its ok, Allison was right, we're all to blame, even Stiles, but when we get him back, no one is allowed to say that to him. We will never hear the end of it.” And for the first time since that horrible call, they all gave a small snicker.  
  
  
They heard the door open and then footsteps descending and Derek was in the foyer; he looked at them and let out a deep breath as he sat across from them, and they straightened up.  
  
  
The alpha was about to address them, their wolves stood at attention.  
  
  
“I heard what the Argent girl said, and I agree,” the three just kept their mouths shut.  
  
  
“We will need their help only because I can’t place the scent left behind.” They nodded in his direction, not like they could disagree even if they wanted.  
  
  
“So the scent is familiar then?” Jackson asked.  
  
  
Derek turned to him as did the rest and he huffed.  
  
  
“Yes. I recognize it, but don’t know from where and I can’t seem to assign it to a category.”  
  
  
“Category?” Scott piped up.  
  
  
“If it's a smell from an ally pack or from someone who had tried to kill us. Either way it was before your time."  
  
  
“Great, he is either safe or dead. Some options.” Scott said and fell backward on the sofa.  
  
  
As best friends go, he was worse than Voldemort. Now that just sucked.  
  
  
“Why would they want Stiles anyway?” Lydia asked.  
  
  
“He is the human of the pack: easy to interrogate if they are the enemy, and if it’s the allies then they'll want the same thing. Basically it boils down to them both wanting my attention. Which they have, I just don’t know who they are.”  
  
  
“Great.” It looked like that was going to be Scott’s catch phrase for the day.  
  
  
“Right, it’s getting late and you all should be going home, Scott, make sure the sheriff does not know about this,”  
  
  
“Really, you think?” And they all dispersed.  
  
  
Leaving Derek alone in the empty house.

TBC~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stiles opened his eyes and blinked slowly. Everything was fuzzy at first but even though he couldn’t make out anything, he already knew he wasn’t where he had fallen asleep.  
  
  
He was on a bed: not his bed or a good bed, but it was better than hanging like a dead carcass, ready for the butcher. Tentatively he moved his arms and found they were free, rubbed at his face, and slowly rose up to take in his surroundings.  
  
  
The cot he was laying on was in a small, square room that had a tiny window on the far wall. He noticed that the door was slightly opened and if he weren't so groggy, he would have bolted by now.  
  
  
Slowly, he moved his legs off the side of the bed, not even touching the floor with his bare feet before the hinges of the door whined. Stiles looked up, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
  
It wasn’t Hugh that’s for sure; the person on the other side was older, almost his dad’s age, and he was smirking as if he’d just heard a private joke, in this case it was so private that Stiles didn’t even know about it.  
  
  
He looked around for a second, anywhere but the other man. It was awkward, could it get any worse? Stiles hadn’t even managed to touch the floor of the room and he had already been caught.  
  
  
As far as escape plans went, Stiles was pretty sure if there hadn't been supposedly non-existent mythical creatures in the way, he would have gotten out of there, so he had to give himself a pat on the back even though he hadn't gotten past the planning stage  
  
  
“Stiles, huh?”  
  
  
Stiles jumped slightly and focused back on his current situation, the older man just chuckled.  
  
  
“You are quite a lot of trouble for a human.” He walked up to the edge of the cot and sat down next to Stiles, who was having a hard time processing exactly what he managed to do while he was chained to a wall to be so troublesome for a human.  
  
  
“Um…yeah. What?” He really needed to teach his mouth to just shut up.  
  
  
“Very Interesting, very interesting indeed,” Stiles had never felt more confused. The guy was talking, but he wasn't sure if he was speaking to him.  
  
  
He wasn’t exactly looking at Stiles, and with werewolves and their sensitive hearing he could be talking to someone just outside, so he decided to just wait and see where the older man went with this.  
  
  
Minutes passed in relative quiet; Stiles tried to be as immobile as possible. A few times he could of sworn his heart was going to burst out of his rib cage, but unfortunately it didn’t and he was subjected to the god awful quiet that was stifling him.  
  
  
“I was under the impression that you were a,” He paused trying to think of ways to tell Stiles what he already knew.  
  
  
“Jabber mouth? Motor mouth? Never shuts up? Loud? Grating? Plain annoying?” Stiles did keep his mouth shut the majority of the time, that should count for something.  
  
  
“Let's just say 'lively company'.” he looked to Stiles' wrists and Stiles followed his line of sight. On his lap his hands were fisting the blanket he had been covered with, knuckles white and wrists bandaged up.  
  
  
“How are your injuries?” The wolf asked and reached for his hands. Stiles jerked a little but in the end Stiles relented.  
  
  
He felt his hands being turned this way and that, Stiles just focused on the wall of the room. He was so freaking confused.  
  
  
“What exactly are you guys playing at?” Before he knew it his mouth had run off without consulting his brain again.  
  
  
A small chuckle from the man and he felt his hands go free, he yanked them back on his lap.  
  
  
“I mean one second I’m hanging like a limp noodle out to dry, and the next I’m all bandaged up. Who are you? Where am I? What happened to Hugh?” He sent a weary look to the man sitting beside him on the bed.  
  
  
“I’m James, and you’re our guest.”  
  
  
Stiles raised an eyebrow at ‘James’.  
  
  
“'Guest'? Seriously? Do you guys make it a habit to kidnap and hang your 'guests' till they rub their wrists raw, feeding them only bread and cheese? 'Cause honestly, this is a first for me.” By the end of his little melt down Stiles had gotten a bit more comfy, sitting crossed legged in the middle of the bed staring straight at James.  
  
  
“Yes, well I agree your treatment was a bit excessive, but only because we weren’t really well informed about you.”  
  
  
“Informed?”  
  
  
“Understand, we don’t mean to harm you,” Stiles raised his hands up to James' face, trying to make a point about the whole harm thing. James ignored him and continued. “Or bring harm to anyone you know. That includes the pack.”  
  
  
"And we're going where with this?"  
  
  
“We need Hale.”  
  
  
“Look, no matter how many times you say that I still won't understand, but to make a point: saying ‘We need Hale.’ and then just cutting it off and walking away, doesn’t really help the whole 'we're good guys' thing. Do you know who says stuff like that? Bad guys, ok? Bad guys say that. Do werewolves watch movies or read books? I mean, I’m assuming that not all are born into the ‘lifestyle’--like Scott, he wasn’t born to it, he got turned--but do you see him going around threatening to rip peoples' heads off with his teeth? No. And he sure as hell doesn’t talk all cryptic like. So what is it about you guys? You and Derek--do you guys take seminar classes for this or what?” By the end of his long spiel he was off the bed and walking around gesturing with his arms.  
  
  
James was smirking, clearly enjoying Stiles the raving retard.  
  
  
“Now that’s more like it. I was told you were a little livelier than you seemed to be earlier. Good to know it's true.” With that James got up, nodded in Stiles' direction and walked out the door, making sure to lock it behind him.  
  
  
Stiles took a deep breath and collapsed back on the cot.  
  
  
“What. The. FUCK?!” He grabbed the pillow and held it over his face. With any luck he would kill himself before things got even more confusing or he woke up God knows where again.

TBC~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

“Dude it’s been two days now, we aren’t exactly any closer to figuring out who took Stiles, and I can only keep the sheriff at bay for so long. He will start to snoop; already he called to ask about Stiles. What is the plan? Or do we even have one?” Scott was pacing again, a habit he almost perfected since Stiles had disappeared.

“Scott,” Lydia started and got interrupted by Jackson.

“Lydia, can it, this little match has been in the making,” Lydia threw him a nasty look but shut her mouth. Whether she liked it or not, she couldn’t disagree with Jackson; the tension between Scott and Derek was suffocating them.

“Scott,” and with one syllable Derek had the whole room staring at him. While Scott was vocal and pacing since Stiles had vanished, Derek just stewed all quiet and brooding, except for giving off the vibe of killer he didn’t look any different. But they all knew. He was ready to explode; he had already gone off on a few of their furniture and kitchenware but none had said anything.

Who would dare? So they all bit their tongues and hoped that the Argents had better luck. 

Allison had returned with news, only to tell them that Stiles was with another pack two towns over where the Argents were not welcome and if they went charging a war would probably start.

So for a whole day they had waited on Derek and he had done nothing but hide in his room, it was frustrating for the whole pack and excruciatingly painful for Scott, Stiles was his best friend.

Scott might have Allison now, but Stiles and him had been his friends longer, he may not show it, as much now with his girlfriend taking up his time but Stiles was family, more so than the rest of the pack.

So with Derek doing nothing, his last bit of patience had been slowly slipping away bringing him to this point in time. 

Glaring at Derek, with the whole pack on alert. 

“Yeah?” And he took a step forward, threatening.

Derek let out a deep growl, it shook Scotts resolve slightly but this was Stiles, so Scott squared his shoulders and stood his ground.

Suddenly they all turned to the door except for Allison who was looking confused, all the wolves were growling toward the door. 

Before she could even blink Derek was out the door followed by the rest, picking up her bow and arrows she followed at a much slower pace.

Half way between the Hale house and the free way she caught up with the rest and two new guys.

“Hale.” The taller of the two addressed Derek like he knew him, and Derek just nodded his head in acknowledgement.

“Where is Stiles?” Scott jumped in, introductions be damned.

The two looked slightly surprised to be addressed in such a manner by a beta especially in front of his own alpha but didn’t comment as Derek turned to Scott and growled at him.

“Stay down,” Scott looked about to protest but Allison looped he hand around his elbow and he shut up, but still glared at the two. 

“Aren’t you a little far away from your pack?” and he took a step forward, making sure the two betas before him knew exactly whose territory they were trespassing.

The two looked at each other communicating in that annoying way that werewolves’ in packs seemed to do, except this time it wasn’t just Allison who was left out of the loop.

“It had to be done, there has been a strange development concerning Stiles.”  
Every one stared at the two strangers and Derek who looked mildly surprised.

“Strange development and Stiles is involved, that’s not surprising.” Jackson spoke up but kept his eyes on Derek. “Why do you know where he is?” this question was directed to his Alpha.

Allison looked between Derek and the rest of the wolves who were waiting for the answer; Scott was tense and ready to pounce.

“It’s complicated, we will go over it later, now we have bigger problems.” Derek offered to them and Allison knew that it was the best Derek could do at the moment, but she also knew Scott and that was not going to fly with him.

“Complicated? You know where Stiles is and didn’t tell us, how is that complicated exactly?” Scott pulled out of Allison’s grasp and walked toward his Alpha.

“It. Is. Complicated.” This time Derek growled low and his eyes flashed red, Scott whimpered softly under his breath and backed off, but inside he was seething.

What the hell had Derek been playing at? Keeping them all in the dark? Playing them for fools.

“What exactly is the problem?” Lydia asked the currently confused werewolf guests. 

The two turned to her and raised their eyebrows. Should they actually grace her with an answer? They were told they had to inform the Alpha, which is usually how things worked in a normal pack, no one piped till the Alpha said so. Exactly how did things work in this pack?

“She asked you a question, anytime you guys feel like answering?” Allison spoke up, this time the two turned to her. They sniffed the air and their eyes widened.

Looking between Derek and her, and then back to each other, communicating without saying anything, except they all knew what they said.

‘Hunter amongst the pack?’

She felt like rolling her eyes at them but held it in, it would be unbecoming and she was a hunter amongst wolves, so it was a no go. Lydia on the other hand didn’t care what they thought.

“Yes, we are all aware that she is a hunter, now to the better part of this whole ordeal and the reason I am stuck suffocating on your awful scent. What exactly are you doing here and what have you done with Stiles?” and she growled to make sure her point came across. 

“This is concerning Stiles being Derek’s mate.” They decided it was better to answer rather than start a war between the two packs just because the Hale pack was as off kilter as it could get.

“His what?” and they all turned to Derek, looks of complete shock and confusion.

“Like I said earlier, it’s complicated. We will discuss it after they leave.” 

“Your mate?” 

“Scott, drop it for now.” Jackson came to stand next to him, trying to help Allison keep him calm.

Scott looked to him and Jackson just looked at him straight on, and finally he relented. 

“Fine. Then what the hell do you two want?” 

“We are just the messengers, ok, we were just sent here to tell Hale that in his unfortunate and completely surprising absence since Stiles has been in our possession, a challenger has appeared.” Derek’s eyes widened at the end of their sentence and with a quick nod to them the two took off in the opposite direction trying to distance themselves from the cuckoos nest that was the Hale pack.

Their departure left three confused teen wolves and a very, very angry alpha that was doing everything in his power to suppress his need to run rampant and tear apart anything and everything it came into contact with, including his current pack.

Scott took a step forward and was pulled back by both Allison and Jackson as well as having Lydia step in front of him and Derek.

They all had the same look on their faces. Not. Now.

 

TBC~


	7. Chapter 7

Three hours since their visit, and three hours of Derek wondering the woods, howling and snarling in anger. 

They all could feel his anger it was suffocating, and none of them knew how to help.

They all knew what he wanted and how, except none of them were about to go and rip limb from limb a ‘challenger’ that one: they didn’t know, two: had no idea what it meant, and three: where he/she was. So they just holed up in the house waiting till Derek got a hold of himself or just tired out.

So far, neither was the option.

“McCall, enough with the pacing, you are making me dizzy.” Jackson said in agitation.

Scott looked at him and then Lydia who was tapping her finger on the table, and biting her lip. All of them were on high alert; a bunch of questions running wild and the only one with the answers was out hunting rabbits or what ever. 

Taking a deep breath he collapsed on the sofa and let it out slowly.

“Ok, lets see exactly what we know and try to figure out something, anything at this point would suffice.” All the eyes turned to him and he shrugged his shoulders, if any one else had anything better he was up for it. 

Since no one else said anything, they settled for Scott’s suggestion.

“Well, they are from a pack that Derek seems to know.” Allison started and jotted it down in one of her school notebooks.

“Stiles supposedly is Derek’s ‘mate’” Lydia offered her two cents and they all turned to Scott for his reaction, however, Scott was to tired to actually react to it by this point and waited for Allison to jot it down on her notebook.

“Derek knew where Stiles had been for a while, for how long is still unknown.” Jackson leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped together; Allison’s pen scratched his observation.

“Apparently Stiles is ok, and some sort of prize.” Allison said, and when they all turned to her questioning she bit her lip but still spoke up.

“Well, one they only took him and at first we all thought it was because he was human and couldn’t put up a fight,” And she got interrupted.

“No shit.” A nasty look from Lydia to Jackson shut him up.

“But think about it, the two that just showed up, didn’t exactly look terrified of us did they? I am pretty sure if Lydia hadn’t attacked the ones in the bowling ally in panic and started the scuffle they would of not fought in the first place, after all hadn’t they been there for a while before you guys even smelled something off with them?” And she looked to all of them for confirmation. 

She felt bad mentioning Lydia’s little slip up at the bowling ally since she still felt responsible for what happened to Stiles but this was important.

When they all nodded she continued.

“I mean if they were there to start something they clearly had the advantage, but they probably were there to talk.” And she felt even worse saying that, after all this just pointed out that Lydia really had caused a commotion out of nothing.

“Ok. That makes sense, but prize? Stiles?” Scott asked, not one to knock his friend down but what kind of prize could he possibly be for werewolves, most times the wolf kind wanted to kill him for talking to much.

“Not prize, mate.” Lydia said and stood up from the table and walked to the sofa taking a seat opposite Allison who was smiling and scribbling furiously down.

“Are we missing something here?” Jackson asked when it became apparent that the two females in the room were not going to share whatever they were grinning about. 

“Don’t you get it? Stiles is the mate.” And this time Lydia smiled for the first time since Stile’s had been taken. 

“Yes we got that, bizarre as it is, but what exactly are you two smiling like that for?”

“Why are guys so thick headed?” Lydia asked Allison who just smiled in a way that simply said, your speaking to the choir sister.

“Yes, we men, we dull and stupid, just tell us will you.” Scott spoke up already jittery at the prospect of actually knowing something instead of being in complete darkness.

“Look, Stiles is supposedly the mate to Derek right?” and they waited for the two males to nod their heads in understanding. 

“So they took him, now for what reason we don’t know, but they wanted something from Derek, what that is we also don’t know, but he was supposed to have jumped since they took Stiles, but he didn’t, which is strange and the two lovely visitors we had earlier told us as much.” And again they waited for the two to nod.

“But from what they also said, and what has got Derek running rampant hunting squirrels and flies, is that something strange had ‘developed’ since they had Stiles.” The two men by now learned to just nod whenever one took a pause so the other would continue.

“But we all know, well…we all knew or thought we knew, that Stiles was just a valued member of the pack, since he doesn’t exactly have a mark saying other wise, right? Well, that only leaves one thing.” And the two girls smiled real wide like they just got a great bargain at that god awful expensive store they shopped at.

The two boys just looked at them and then back at each other, clearly they were not on the same page as the other two.

After a minute of waiting for the buys to connect the dots, the girls just rolled their eyes.

“It must be painful in those brains of yours.” Lydia insulted them. “Seriously what do you guys use them for? Cause clearly it isn’t for thinking.”

Allison just snickered.

“Seriously? We are not going to do this right know, ok? You win this round. Boys are stupid just freaking tell us will you?” Scott broke down.

“Duh, Derek has got competition,” and they giggled.

Jackson looked to Scott then back at the girls and for a whole second the girls thought that they just might have to actually explain what that meant to, but then the lights went on upstairs, and Jackson just smirked and Scott made a face.

Bad enough he found out his Alpha or were-daddy wanted to shack up with his best friend, now there were others. He didn’t know how to process that.

“What’s with the face McCall?” Jackson asked noticing the pained look on his face. “You got a problem with the gays?” except the question was laced with a small threat, a warning that if Scott wasn’t careful on how he answered things were going to go south between them and quick.

Scott didn’t take offense to Jacksons threat, he knew where it was coming from, Danny, Jacksons best friend, and Stiles go-to man for very random and awkward questions, was gay and Jackson was very protective of anyone hurting him, he had always been that way even though Danny could protect himself.

“What? No. Don’t be stupid. I was just thinking since Stiles is supposedly Derek’s ‘mate’” and he made a face at the word. “Would that make him our Were-mommy? As he would put it.” 

Suddenly all three wolves made faces each picturing Stiles in his mommy role and Allison busted out laughing.

“Oh god, what if he gave you guys curfews?” and pillows reigned on her. 

“Shut up, Allison, that’s just wrong on so many levels.” Lydia offered and the two agreed.

“I love you, you are my girlfriend and all but that’s just taking it to far, don’t you ever mention it to him either, I don’t want you giving him ideas just incase he actually has the authority to actually do it.” Scott said giving her a chaste kiss on her lips.

The house went quiet for bit and the air was actually clear first time since Stiles had been taken.

“So now what exactly are we going to do?” Jackson asked the million-dollar question. They might have figured out the jest of what the hell was going on but what were they going to do with it.

“We go and get Stiles back, he is ours first and for most.” Derek’s voice flooded into the room making them all jump slightly. Apparently in all their excitement they had completely forgotten Derek and his anger issues and it would seem their guard as well.

Derek looked worse for wear but not as angry as he had been before, either he had killed something big or he had just used all of his energy up and was to tired to be furious.

They looked to their Alpha and smiled, the girls were smirking knowingly and the boys just shrugged their shoulders sheepishly.

Derek rolled his eyes, for a pack of complete idiots they were really smart when it came to context clues. 

He felt pride in knowing that, and for a fleeting second he contemplated praising them, but decided against it. They had big enough egos as it were.

“But first, before we barge in there, teeth bared and hunter in tow, we need to run over a few pack rules, since from your awesome display earlier, we clearly have no respect and knowledge of where our place is.” And he looked pointedly at the three of them. 

 

“Seriously? Do any of you even stop and listen to the animal brewing inside you? Its there to actually guide you way better than I ever can.” When he got nothing from them, he shook his head and muttered under his breath.

“Teenagers,” and he walked away to the kitchen leaving a room full of sheepish looking teens.

It was going to be a long two hours before they headed to get Stiles back.  
The last thought brought a small smirk to his face and he felt like breathing had gotten a bit easier.  
TBC~


	8. Chapter 8

It really wasn’t fair.

Exactly what deity did Stiles manage to piss of so well, that he got punished with this crap?

Four of five hours after James had left, another wolf had entered, this time a woman, and she had given him a one over, which started from his feet and ended with his head. The look he knew so well, because exactly how many times had Stiles given the same look to Lydia?

Except, she did not like what she saw, if the rolling of her eyes in his general direction gave him any indication. 

Well she could just bite him, not in the literal sense, because the last thing Stiles really needed to make this whole ordeal fantastic was to get turned.

It not his fault exactly that he wasn’t at the top of his sensual power, what with him being kept in a dungeon prison thing for a day and then a room that should be a crime against any architect with no bath water or anything to get at least semi-clean with.

In fact she should be happy he looked as good as he did.

Stiles did do a small victory dance in his head, when she sniffed and made a disgusted face, nodded at him and quickly left. 

He considered the smell of his unclean and sweaty body a justified revenge almost payback for what they put him thru just because they ‘needed Hale’.

Still that hadn’t been the worst part, if he had to pick, it would probably be a tie between getting pushed out to the back yard, getting hosed down, given an order to strip with a bar of soap to wash and being invited to eat with a room full of werewolves and then told for all to hear that he was chosen, have the room burst into howls, cheers and slaps to Hugh’s back in congratulation.

Stiles was mortified, did he miss something? 

Actually the better question would have been exactly what hadn’t he missed? Because news, contrary to what they say about the 21st century did not reach him where he had been holed up in. 

So he had sat in the place he was brought to and covered his ears trying to block out the sounds, waiting for what ever crap the universe threw at him to come flying past the stratosphere straight at his forehead.

After a few minutes, that felt like hours to his brain and to his fantastical migraine growing bigger and bigger the longer he panicked, James had shushed the room, and turned to him, a smirk on his face, the same one that he had earlier that day. Stiles knew he was not going like where the Alpha was going to go.

“Stiles.” He said, the whole room had turned to them and James waited for him to acknowledge. 

Since his voice and mouth had ceased all work ability, he just nodded his head.

“I am sure you are beyond confused.” And this time Stiles mouth had gotten its motor skills back in order.

“What? No. I don’t know what you are talking about.” He said sarcastically. “I know exactly what is going on. I mean just last week I was taken in the parking lot of the grocery store, knocked out, hanged for a whole day inside a humid, smelly, creepy dungeon, rubbed my wrists raw, got fed bread and jam, then while I was completely out from sheer exhaustion, I was bandaged up, taken to a room, tucked in and then hosed down in broad daylight for all to see in the frigid fall weather, and then fed dinner while the whole room cheered because I was chosen. I mean yeah some details are different from your kidnapping the one from before, for example your generous hospitality, the grocery store not bowling ally and jam not cheese, but who looks a the tiny details right?” he had been going a mile a minute.

Tension in the room was suffocating and Stiles just swallowed licking his lips, seriously if there ever was any doubt in his mind that his mouth and brain wanted to kill him this just put them to rest.

There was a small humming grumble that had started and had been getting louder except before it reached a full growl, James burst out laughing.

Stiles had jumped startled at the man sitting next to him, only to get more shocked when Hugh joined in. 

The only thoughts that had been going through his brain at that moment was that he was fucked beyond all reason, because soon enough the room had joined in as well, and Stiles feared for his life.

Then he heard it, the phrase that currently had put him in a state of mental shut down a.k.a shock.

“Hugh, you picked a feisty one for a life mate, at least you know not a single year will be boring.” And the older wolf had gotten a fist bump on his shoulder and Stiles thought he may have stopped breathing. Because, honest to god, things really hadn’t gotten this fucked up right?

He was wrong, again, things got even more fucked up, as suddenly the whole room had turned at unison toward the door hackles high.

A knock and a pause, James had motioned with his head to the one closest to the door to open it and suddenly Derek had entered, looking larger than life, closely flanked by Lydia and Jackson, Scott the last one to enter caught his eye first but didn’t even give a slight indication of acknowledgement to Stiles, they only had eyes for the room and James, especially James.

“Hale.” James walked forward to meet him toward the middle of the big dinning hall, and Derek just looked at him hard. “Well, what brings you to this neck of the woods?”

“Fredrick,” Derek acknowledged him motioning with his head slightly but never taking his eyes off of him. “Did you honestly think you were just going to swoop in and take my soon to be mate?” and he tilted his head slightly, eyebrow poised at and arch.

James smiled a feral grin, teeth barred and then it just go to be too much for him. 

Hugh. Derek. James. Mate. Scott, not looking at him. Mate. Lydia and Jackson standing frigid. Mate. The strong loud piercing noise vibrating inside his eardrums. Mate. Throbbing migraine. Mate, mate, mate…matematematematematemate…. Stiles remembers blinking before a loud thud hit his ears, and then total peaceful darkness enveloped him and he smiled, in his mind anyway, then he was gone.

TBC~


End file.
